Someday
by MacPerson93
Summary: One scandal will change her life, and she knows that she will have to face it head on for the good and the bad. With the help of her friends, Brooke Davis will reveal a secret that someone can no longer keep. Brethan, Naley Leyton. Post 5x17 AKA Bea14
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN A THING BESIDES PLOT!!**

_She smiled at all the familiar faces she saw as she walked down the aisle, remembering memories that she had with each person. Then her hazel eyes met his and all her thoughts flew out of the window. All that mattered was him, her, and this moment. Once they were face to face, the priest began to speak but she wasn't listening. She felt a lump in her throat and tried not to cry, because Brooke Davis didn't usually cry. But as her eyes watered, she realized that his did too. They held each other's gaze until she looked at one of the women next to her. She knew that every event that led up to this moment happened because of _her_. They shared a smile that only they could share and she turned back to him, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. As the priest went on, she remembered that day she got the phone call… the day that changed her life._

* * *

"I'm fine." Brooke Davis said, hoping her friend Lucas Scott would believe her lie. She had no such luck.

Lucas was about to object when his phone rang. He gave her a look that said that the conversation wasn't finished and answered his phone. His expression darkened when he realized whom he was talking to. Brooke's smile faded as he talked to Lindsay. After all his efforts, Lucas was still not able to get Lindsay back. Besides calling him about the book, she had cut him off her life completely. Brooke sighed and felt sympathy for her friend. He had been very depressed for the past week and she was getting worried. Haley told her what Lucas said to Peyton and every time she tried to bring up the topic while talking to both of them, they find a way to avoid it. She was very curious about what was going on with her two friends but knew that they had to figure it out for themselves. She was also having troubles of her own.

It had been two weeks, three days, and forty-six minutes since she had send Angie back to her parents. That was the hardest thing Brooke had ever had to do. She felt like Angie took a piece of her heart with her. The house just wasn't the same without Angie there. She didn't notice that Lucas was staring at her while on the phone.

Lucas stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers. Their friends were really starting to worry about her behavior. She wasn't as happy as she used to be and kept herself distracted by her work. He told Lindsay that he would talk to her later and hung up the phone.

"You know its okay to miss her Brooke. I do too." He told her. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him, her eyes watering,

"I know. It's just that I didn't think it was going to be this hard to let go." Lucas wrapped his arms around her as she let the tears fall. He knew how much she loved Angie and he just hoped the pain she was feeling would go away.

"Listen, why don't we call everyone up and have dinner together. Jamie's birthday was the last time all of us have been together in a while." Brooke nodded, wiping her eyes when her smile faltered.

"Peyton too, right?" Lucas sighed. Peyton wasn't really someone he wanted to see but he nodded, this wasn't about him and his discomforts, this was about Brooke.

"You just worry about getting ready and I will take care of the rest."

* * *

Jamie was fidgeting in his seat, trying to contain his excitement to see his Aunt Brooke. Even though he was five, he could tell something was bothering his aunt since Angie left.

"Momma?" he asked to the woman in the passenger. Haley turned to him and smiled.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Is Angie ever coming back?" Her smile faded and she looked at her husband, who was driving. He looked at her with sad eyes and she sighed.

"No, Jamie, she isn't." Jamie frowned,

"Is Aunt Brooke going to be okay?"

"Of course she is. She just misses her." Nathan reassured his son before Haley could respond.

Haley knew it was hard for him to see Brooke like this, he had known Brooke since preschool and at one point they were best friends. But as they entered their teenage years, they drifted apart. Haley has never really heard him talk about those years. She guessed it was hard for him to accept the fact that he lost his best friend.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way, each was thinking about how to make Brooke feel better.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was in her recording studio when she got his call. At first she was jealous that he was calling about Brooke but then she mentally scolded herself for her childish feeling. She knew Brooke wouldn't go down that road again.

As much as she didn't want to see Lucas, she knew Brooke needed her and she had to go. And here she was, standing outside of Brooke's house, scared to go in. She didn't notice Nathan's car pull up and Jamie run up to hug her.

"Aunt Peyton!" She smiled and hugged the little guy.

"Hey Jamie! What's up dude?" She greeted Haley and Nathan as she rang the doorbell, setting aside all her doubts.

The door opened and they saw Brooke standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jaime exclaimed as he went to hug her. Her smile widened when she saw the blonde headed boy. He always made her feel better.

"Hey Jamie, how's my favorite nephew doing?" she said.

"I'm your only nephew." Jamie stated and laughed at her silliness.

Her friends greeted her with hugs as Lucas walked out of the kitchen. When his eyes met Peyton's, a sudden tension grew in the room and all was quiet. Peyton had enough of the silence and decided to be the better person.

"Lucas." She greeted.

"Peyton." He replied.

Haley knew what was coming so she quickly changed the subject, "So Brooke, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Nathan thought that the night had gone pretty well. Besides the fact that Peyton and Lucas ignored each other, every one was having a good time. Mouth, Skills, and Millicent said that they couldn't make it so it was just the six of them. They all had a good time and what made Nathan feel even better was that Brooke looked happier than she had been in a while.

He wasn't the only one who noticed. Lucas smiled at himself, proud of the fact that his plan of making Brooke feel better was actually working. He felt someone watching him and turned to see Peyton. He sighed, knowing that they had to talk sooner or later.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, she looked at him and nodded, following him to the kitchen.

"Listen, about that night-" he started but she cut him off.

"I get it Luke, you don't have to explain."

"No, you don't. I'm sorry for what I said. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly. You were just trying to help me out. Can we just go back to being friends?" he asked but she shook her head.

"We were never just friends Luke." And with that she put a fake smile on and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke laughed at the story Haley was telling her about when Nathan walked up to them with a sleeping Jamie in his arms.

"I think its time we go home." He said and Haley nodded while looking at her son adoringly. As Brooke watched this, she felt a pang in her heart. She smiled sadly at them, wishing they could stay longer so she wouldn't be left alone. Peyton left abruptly and Lucas left not long after. She was kind of expecting that.

As they were saying goodbye, Haley pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "You did an amazing thing, Brooke. I promise it will get better."

Before Brooke could say anything, they were gone. And here she was alone once again.

"Damn it, Victoria!" Her lawyer yelled, "What are you hiding?"

"I told you," she said, her voice matched her emotionless face, "I am not hiding _anything_."

The lawyer screamed in frustration but then tried to recollect himself.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good, Victoria Davis. The DA has something on you, something big, and if you don't want my help, fine! But take my advice and just tell them the truth." He begged desperately, "You are one of the biggest names in the business. This will not just ruin you but your daughter too!"

"What daughter?" She spat and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Hey readers, I'm have just become a fan of OTH and have only seen so much of the show so I'm trying to catch up. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I promise you that things will definitely start to heat up! Please review and tell me if I am doing good job portraying the characters. I promise to update soon but you have to review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The hazel-eyed brunette sighed as she parked her car in front of Tree Hill High. The sick feeling in her stomach had not gone away like her father said it would. She knew this was not going to be a good day. She hated the fact that she had moved to Tree Hill and knew that it she would have a difficult time here. But as usual, she kept her feelings to herself and did what was best for everyone else, this time it was for her dad. She stared at the school for a second before whispering, "Hello hell."

* * *

Silence. That was what Brooke woke up to nowadays. He said it would get better and Ethan was right. She unconsciously smiled at the thought of him.

She got ready for work and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As she passed Angie's room, she sighed, what was she going to do with all these baby things?

Bowl of cereal in hand, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. A picture of Lucas stared back at her as the news anchor told the world again that he was being suspended for ten games. She felt bad for Luke. He now had another problem to add to his list. She turned the TV of and walked out of the door, if she didn't leave now, she would catch the traffic. Even small towns like Tree Hill had traffic.

* * *

Skills entered the Tree Hill High gym; he was surprised to find the entire team waiting for him. When they saw him, they all stood up and started asking him questions about their head coach. He held his hand up and silenced them.

"Listen, I know you all have questions but I can answer them all right now. We will meet during lunch and have a team meeting, I'll explain everything then alright?" The team nodded and one by one, they left the gym.

He entered his office and immediately went to the phone.

"Hello" he heard a muffled voice.

"Man, get your ass out of bed and tell me how I am going to explain to the team that you are not their coach for the next ten games."

Luke moaned, "that bad?"

"They want to know what's going on with you. Their worried about you man, we all are. They managed to win the last few games but just barely." Skills informed him.

"Look, I have been thinking and you know that JV is doing well this season right?" Skills nodded but then realized that Luke couldn't see him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember when we went to watch one of their games?" Again, Skills agreed.

"Well who was the one that was making all those plays?" Skills finally caught on and shook his head.

"Please tell me that you are not suggesting what I think your suggesting,"

"He's got potential and if we start training him now, he could help us get to the finals." Lucas explained.

"Yeah man, but did you forget to mention that Ayden Douglass is ten times worse than Nathan before he met Haley? That kid has some ego and if he gets moved up to Varsity, it will only get bigger." Skills argued.

"Maybe we should give him a chance. I mean look at Nathan, once we got to know him, he turned out to be a cool guy."

"But Nathan only changed because of Haley. Dog, I'm not going to say no, because your right, the kid has a lot of talent for a sixteen year old. But I hope you know what your doing."

"Thanks Skills. Talk to him and then let the team know." They said their goodbyes and Skills dialed another number, "Principle Turner, can you please tell Ayden Douglass to come to my office as soon as possible? Thanks."

* * *

Jamie sat on his grandfather's bedside. It has been two and a half weeks since Dan's accident and he still hasn't woken up. His new heart was put it but only after the doctors were sure his body could handle it.

Haley didn't want to be here but she knew that this meant a lot to Jamie. Nathan would kill her if he found out she was here. He didn't even want to talk about his father.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Jamie asked.

"When he is ready. Jamie, we got to go, the doctors have to run some tests." She said, looking at the clock.

"Okay. Bye Grandpa Dan." And Jamie followed his mother out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Brooke" Millicent greeted as she saw her boss and friend enter _Clothes Over Bros_.

"Hey, any messages?" She was hoping that Macy's would call her back and she needed to talk to a man who had connections to get the fabric she needed for a dress.

"A couple. Macy's wants you to call them and Tom called about the fabric." Brooke nodded, making mental notes to call each of them.

"Brooke, one more thing, your lawyer called." Brooke stopped and turned to Millicent and gave her a surprised look.

"Why would he call me?" Millicent was about to answer when someone entered the store.

"Ms. Davis, I'm sorry to barge in on you but I need to talk to you urgently." A fifty something year old man said in a grave tone. Brooke and Millicent looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked.

"I am Paul Jackson, District Attorney, I would like to talk to you _in private_." He looked at Millicent.

"Look, Mr. Jackson, whatever you have to tell me, you tell her, it can't be that bad and I have nothing to hide." He didn't waste any time and nodded.

"You are Victoria Davis' daughter, am I correct?"

"Yes, but what does she have anything to do this?' She asked confused,

"She has everything to do with this. Ms. Davis, do you have any idea what is going on in California? Do you know what trouble, your mother has gotten herself into?" Brooke's expression answered both of his questions.

"It appears that your mother has taken out large sums of money each year for the last fifteen years and sends them to an unknown source. It is my job to find out what that source is. Your mother refuses to tell so I am going to ask you. Do you have any idea on what she would use that money for?"

"No sir, I don't." she says, quite shocked from the news. He looks at her closely and then decides that she is telling the truth.

"Ms. Davis, I suggest you call you mother, because truth will come out one way other." He then turned around and left. Brooke sat there, stunned.

"Brooke?"

"Cancel my appointments, Millicent. I have to go." Millicent nodded and watched Brooke leave. Things weren't going to get easier for her friend, were they?

* * *

"Brooke?" her families old lawyer and friend looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me." She said and he groaned

"The DA came after you didn't he?"

"What the hell is going on? Why did some DA come to my store and tell me my mother has been doing something illegal for the past fifteen years. You know my mother and she trusts you, tell me what she did." She begged for an answer.

"I would if I could but your mother made me swear. I'm sorry Brooke but unless your mother decides to tell the truth, the DA is going to have to deal with this themselves."

"Then why do I have the feeling that if this secret of hers comes out, it will hurt me in more ways than business wise."

"I can assure you, Brooke that no matter what the DA says, this will not hurt you business."

"What about me? Will it hurt me?" He stayed silent and she walked out the door.

* * *

All they did was stare. When she walked down hallways, as she entered classrooms, all eyes were on her. She expected some stares but this was a bit much. Sure, she was from Tree Hill High's rival school, but she didn't think everyone would care.

She then accidentally bumped into someone and all her books fell to the floor.

"Sorry, my bad." she said quickly, not paying attention at the person she bumped into. He too was picking up his books.

Then the hazel eyes met a deep, chocolate brown. The two slowly stood up, lost for words. He was the first to break the gaze and cleared his throat and smiled. But then the smile vanished and was replaced by a smirk.

"You're right. Your bad… Lion." He sneered and walked away.

She looked confused but then scoffed.

"Jackass" she whispered and she walked to her new locker. As she tried to open it, someone walked nest to her.

"You're the Lion, right?" She sighed and looked at the girl next to her. She had wavy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

After not getting an answer, she tried again, "I'm Mary Banks."

"I'm the Lion." She smiled, referring to her old school's team mascot.

"So, Sophia Grant, why are you, the princess of Charlotte High, here in Tree Hill?" Sophia looked shocked, how did Mary know her name?

"Don't kid yourself Sophia. Everyone knows who you are. It's a small town and word spreads quick." Mary replied, reading her mind, "You'll get used to it." She assured her.

"So why are you talking to me?" Sophia asked, kinking her eyebrow.

"Because no matter what Heather says, we need you on our cheer squad if we ever want to win. That and the fact that you could use a friend."

* * *

Victoria slammed the door shut and pulled out a bottle of vodka. What the hell the he mean that they were in Tree Hill? She took a long swig and grabbed her cell phone.

"I would like to book a flight to Tree Hill as soon as possible." She said as she took another drink.

She thought she got rid of this problem already. She didn't have time for it now. She then marked another number.

"You better pray to God that you are still in Charlotte, Rick." She fumed when he laughed.

"Mrs. Davis has just booked a flight to Tree Hill, sir." One of his workers told him, "And this was the last number she called before she left the house."

Paul nodded as he stared down at the number. He was now one step closer to the truth.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! I know that it might get a bit confusing and it might seem boring but it WILL get better. I am just setting up the storyline. Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Mary filled her in on everything about Tree Hill High, lunch had already started. As they were walking towards the lunch line, Mary was explaining the lack of success the Ravens had over the years in sports.

"So basically, the last time our basketball team went to the finals was like… Four years ago. It's sad, really. But they were doing really well this season, until Quentin messed up his hand." They were about to grab their salads when someone stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me but we were here first." Sophia said but the boy ignored her. She narrowed her eyes and tried again.

"Excuse me!" She said a little louder, grabbing some people's attention. When he turned around, she recognized him as the guy she bumped into in the hallway earlier that day.

"Do you have a problem Lion?" he sneered. Mary sent her a look that clearly said to shut up but Sophia ignored it and retaliated.

"Yeah I do jackass. Why don't you be a good little boy and head to the back of the line and wait like everyone else?" His eyes widened as if he was caught off guard, no one has ever stood up to him. His word was law. He tightened his jaw and stepped closer to her, their noses just barely touching. He was then filled with the smell of her vanilla scent.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." He whispered, and turned back around.

She was about rebuttal but Mary grabbed her attention by shaking her head vigorously and mouthing 'Don't'. She stubbornly nodded and kept her mouth shut. When the girls finally got their salad, they went to an empty table, but not before Mary noticed a certain boy and a certain girl staring at her new friend.

"Ok, what is up between you and Ayden Douglass, aka. The Basketball Superstar?" Mary asked.

"Who?" Sophia looked confused.

"Well in your words, 'the Jackass'." Sophia started to giggle.

"So he is the typical jock, right?" Mary nodded and sighed.

"Yep, the great body and all."

"Wait, if he's a basketball player, why isn't he in that meeting."

"He's in JV-" Before Mary could continue, someone interrupted her.

"You mean Varsity." There was the Hotshot himself with his signature smirk that Sophia wanted to wipe off from his face.

"Ayden, always a pleasure." Mary said sarcastically.

"You know you want me Mary. Everybody does." He boasted.

"What do you mean you're in Varsity?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"Well, the team needs me. I'm the key that will take them to the championship." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"And that's exactly what he will do." Said a girl from behind him. She was a tall, thin, red head with bright blue eyes.

"Amy, I'd like you to meet Sophia Grant, she's going to take Samantha's place in the cheer squad." Mary said quickly.

"Yeah, I don't care who she is. She's not joining our squad." She said bluntly. Sophia's mouth dropped.

"What do you mean? We need her if we ever want to win a tournament. She is the best choreographer in the state and she is a hell of a gymnast." Mary stated.

"That may be true but all our positions are filled. Try next year. Come on Ayden, you can't keep your team waiting." She said, caressing his bicep gently.

"Shame, you would have looked hot in that uniform." Ayden winked at Sophia and followed Amy out the door.

"What a welcoming!" Sophia sighed. She already made a new enemy and met a jock that she absolutely detested.

* * *

Paul stared at the house in front of him. He knew his questions would be answered when he rang the doorbell. Once he did, a man of thirty-six answered the door.

"Hello sir, my name is Paul Jackson, I'm a District Attorney and I must speak with you." The man nodded and let him in.

As Paul walked into the house, something caught his eye. His smile widened as he realized that the picture on the wall made everything clear. This interview had just become more interesting.

* * *

"So, Coach Scott won't be able to help us for the next few games." Skills told the team. By the looks on their faces, they were not happy.

"That doesn't mean that we don't have a shot at the finals." Skills reassured them, "You just have to keep doing what he taught you."

"That and you'll have me to make all the shots." Skills made a mental note to kill Lucas later.

"Nice of you to join us Douglass."

"Why is he even here?" Quentin asked.

"Because Coach Scott knew I was the best for the position as shooting guard so he moved me up to Varsity." Ayden bragged.

Quentin looked at Skills, hoping it wasn't true. He's seen this kid and his ego walking around the campus like he was the king of the place.

"Ravens, meet your shooting guard."

* * *

Victoria Davis… that name meant something to a lot of people…

Powerful…

Wealthy…

Perfect…

She has spent too much on building this reputation and making a name for herself. She was not going to let some DA ruin it by revealing something that meant so little to her yet, has the power to actually destroy her. As she felt the plane take off, all she could think about was how one decision that was in her best interest could end up biting her in the ass. She couldn't understand where it went wrong. All she did was send a check once a year. Now she was returning to the place it all began and hopefully end… North Carolina.

* * *

"Yes, I need those fabrics as soon as possible…. Yes, I know how much they cost… Friday? I need them by Thursday… Yes, thank you very much." Brooke finally put the phone down after hours of making calls.

She tried to put the scandal about her mother in the back of her mind by drowning herself in work. She had now officially sealed the deal with Macy's and got the fabric she needed. A coffee break was in order.

"Millie, I'm going to get some coffee, you want any?" she heard a yes from the back of the store and walked out the door. Business was slow at this time of day so Millicent would be fine for fifteen minutes.

As she entered the local café near by, she bumped into a man who was heading out the door. He was holding a warm cup of coffee that unfortunately fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" Brooke said quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay." Said a voice that she recognized. She looked up and met his clear, grayish blue eyes that made all her pain and fear go away for a moment.

"Ethan." She said softly.

"Brooke." He said surprised. " I'm on my lunch break, how've you been?"

"Better" she replied, not wanting to go into detail.

He sensed this and quickly dropped it by saying, "Well if you need to talk, you know were to find me."

She smiled at his concern and then realized his now coffee free hands. "I'll buy you another cup of coffee." She said while they headed to the counter.

"No, it's fine. I could-" she held up her hand to silence him and ordered the drinks.

"Its just coffee. Its the least I could do for all you've done." He shook his head.

"It's my job. Not easy but very rewarding at the end of the day." She smiled at his modesty and grabbed their drinks.

They sat at a table nearby and started to talk about everything. For the first time in a while, Brooke had a conversation with someone, and not realize the time flying by. The two were brought out of their world by vibrating of Ethan's beeper. His lunch break was over and he needed to go back to the hospital.

"Sorry I have to leave like this." He apologized.

"It's fine. Go and save some lives." She replied. They gazed into each other's eyes for a second, both not wanting to leave, and he walked out of the café. Brooke soon followed. She looked at her watch and knew she too, had to get back to work and walked back to the store.

* * *

Haley James Scott was grading some papers when she heard a knock. Lunch still had a good ten minutes so she was surprised anyone was knocking on her door.

"Come in." she said and the door opened slightly.

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you Mrs. Scott?" Haley did a double take on the student she saw in front of her. Those hazel eyes looked so familiar that she could have sworn that she had seen them somewhere else.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" the immediately replied.

"My name's Sophia Grant. I'm new and I just wanted to make sure I was in the right English class." She smiled and again Haley got a feeling that she had seen the girl before. Her dimples looked so familiar. Her slightly raspy voice didn't make the feeling go away either.

She pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and returned a smile, "Welcome to my English class"

* * *

Finally, after finishing their final sale in the store, Brooke and Millicent were able to start closing the shop.

"Brooke, we need to start looking for employees." Millicent stated after Brooke let out a yawn, "I mean you're putting too much one your plate. Besides, with everything going on, it would be good to have a helping hand." She continued.

"I know. It's just that things have been a little hectic lately. Look, we'll put up the help wanted sign tomorrow and start interviewing from there. It can't be too hard to find someone."

"I'll start working on the applications when I get home. What do you require an employee to have?" Millicent took out a pencil and a sheet of paper.

Brooke smiled. She had such an amazing assistant. But before she could answer, they heard the front door open.

"Sorry, we're closed." Brooke turned around and her somewhat happy mood vanished.

"Sorry to bother you again, Ms. Davis. But I believe that I have something pretty important to show you." Paul Jackson was about to continue when Brooke interrupted him.

"Look, I don't care what my mother did and frankly, I don't want to know. I don't nor do I want to have anything to do with whatever she did. You can leave because I know nothing and won't help you." Millicent knew that was a lie because even though Victoria was a rude, heartless bitch, she was still Brooke's mother. Brooke still wanted to help her even though the only way she could was by not being involved at all. That was the type of person Brooke was, selfless, loyal, and with a big heart.

"That's where you're wrong." Paul said gravely, "This affects you more than you think."

So here she was, in the passenger seat of Mr. Jackson's car, not knowing were he was taking her. She had no idea, what she had gotten herself into. A part of her was telling her to turn the car around and forget the whole thing. But something held her from doing that.

"Ms. Davis, during your childhood, had your mother ever left you for extensive amounts of time?" he said breaking the silence.

"Which time?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Try when you were about six years old. Your mother left for ten months." She still had no clue.

"Look, Mr. Jackson, my mother was pretty much absent throughout my entire childhood. I can't pinpoint an exact time when she wasn't there because there are too many." He sighed.

"Well one specific trip started this whole thing." He parked the car and she realized where they were.

Before she could ask, he pointed to two people playing a game of one on one. When she got a closer look, she saw that it was man and girl. The girl didn't look older than sixteen and the man looked like he was in his mid thirties.

"I still don't get it?" she said confused.

"When you were six, your mother told you and your father that she had to leave for some time for business. What your father didn't know was that a couple months before, she started having an affair with a college basketball player named Rick Grant. She left so she could end it once and for all." He informed her.

"Then, why did it take her ten months?" she knew where this was going but refused to accept it.

"You see that girl over there?" she nodded.

"… Meet your sister."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Sorry for the long wait but I had to study for finals! PLZ review and review and review!! Hopefully you're not confused!! The story will get easier to understand after the first couple of chapter!! And this is a Brethan (Brooke and Ethan) story for those of you that are wondering. REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sister!" Peyton's mouth dropped.

Brooke nodded as she stared blankly ahead. She was still trying to grasp the revelation herself. It had merely been an hour ago when she was sitting in that car. It had been nearly an hour ago when she sat there and watch in awe as that girl… _her sister_… played basketball with her father.

"Wha… Whe… Ho…" Peyton struggled to from the question. After all those years of Brooke wanting siblings, after all those years of being alone, this is how her mother repaid her. Man… Sex can really screw over someone's already hard enough life.

"Yeah… Exactly what I'm feeling." Brooke put her head in her hands and sighed; trying to control the rage and confusion she was feeling.

"Wow, your mom and Dan have more in common than we thought." Peyton joked, only to receive an evil glare.

"Did you talk to her?" Peyton gently asked.

"Of course not! How am I supposed to pop into this girl's life after so long" Brooke asked desperately, "What if she wants nothing to do with me? Does she even know that I exists?"

Peyton nodded in understanding, when Ellie showed up unannounced, she wasn't very thrilled. But that was different.

"Well, at least you're not a psychotic murderer, unlike someone we unfortunately met." Peyton made another attempt trying to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

"You're not helping." Brooke stated.

"Oh, B.Davis," Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke and let her rest her head on her shoulder. "There are only two people who would know what to do in a situation like this and I'm not neither of them."

Brooke groaned, "I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Peyton smiled sadly as she and her best friend sat in a comfortable silence. How much will her friend have to go through before things start to get better?

* * *

A few seconds after the ball left her hand, she heard a _swish_, and smiled. One of the things she never got tired of was beating her dad in basketball. Basketball was the one thing that she could always count on when she needed to bond with her dad. Hell, basketball was the thing she could count on for anything. Before, cheerleading also held that title but seeing that she wouldn't be able to do it for while because of a certain redhead, it got that title taken away. Basketball had been a part of her life since she was in diapers. When she heard him asked what the score was, she was taken out of her daze.

"Fifty-four to thirty-six" She panted.

"When did you start winning all the games?" he grabbed his side while breathing deeply.

"Since you started getting old." She teased as she walked to the bench and tossed him a towel. He wiped the sweat off his face and nodded.

"I don't get why a girl with such talent and passion for the sport, won't go join the school team." He stated with a proud look. She smiled sadly, knowing exactly why she didn't.

"I just prefer cheerleading and other clubs. Beside, I don't even think that school has a girl's basketball team." He nodded, believing her lie. He dribbled the ball and carelessly released it from his hand. He didn't even have to look; he knew the ball would make it in.

They decided to call it a game and both headed home. Both not noticing a car parked a couple of feet away. When they arrived at their home, Sophia headed for the shower while her dad turned on the TV. She smiled as she heard the announcer of the college basketball game scream and the team scored yet again.

She put on a towel and stepped out of the steamy shower. She stopped and stared into the mirror, looking at her facial features. She had hazel eyes… her father had brown. Her hair was reddish brown; his was dirty blonde. They had the same nose and the same thin lips. But their smile was different. Their expressions were different. Her father was known as the hot basketball jock in high school. She might have been popular at her old school, but she didn't think she looked anything but ordinary. He almost failed his classes; she was an honor roll student. Her father and her were so different in some ways and that worried her. Because if she wasn't like him in any sort of way, that would mean she was like _her_. That was what scared her.

Once she joined her father, it was half time and the announcers were talking about the players.

"I'm telling you, I have never seen such a come back." The younger announcer stated, "If Anderson keeps playing like he is, he might get drafted for the NBA."

The older announcer chuckled, "He is a good player, but I've seen better come backs. Not too long ago, Nathan Scott used to be on that court. Years before him was Rick Grant. Scott and Grant were the best college basketball players out there. I still question why they didn't get drafted. I heard Scott got hurt, but Grant just disappe-" The TV went black.

Sophia watched her father get up and walk out the door, slamming it shut. She felt a rush of guilt as she stared at the door, knowing full well why his dreams were taking away. He had to take care of her. He had a bright future, but it was diminished the moment her mother walked out of his life and left him with a baby girl.

* * *

"He's just rough around the edges." Nathan explained. Haley had to stay at the school late so he and Jamie decided to wait for her in the gym.

Skills shook his head, "Man, _you_ were rough around the edges. _Quentin_ was just rough around the edges. There's no way this kid could change."

Quentin nodded as he made a three.

Nathan looked skeptical, "I think you're over exaggerating. He can't be that bad."

"Who can't be that bad?"

"Momma!" Jamie said excitedly as he ran into her arms. She kissed the top of his head and greeted Nathan with a peck on the lips.

"What about me?" Skills asked and she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"So who is _so _bad?" she asked again.

"Ayden Douglass." The three men replied simultaneously.

"That kid does have some ego." She agreed.

"Well, what do we do?" Quentin asked.

She thought for a moment, "Well, why don't you talk to him Nathan. You were in his shoes once. Same goes for you Quentin."

Silence fell in the gym, everyone lost in there own thoughts.

"Di-did you guys see the new student?" Haley asked, hesitantly.

"No but one of the cheerleaders told me ask her to join." Skills replied, "Apparently, she's really good."

Quentin laughed, "That's probably why Amy doesn't want her to join."

"Why?" Jamie asked confused.

"Because she might take Amy's position." Jamie still looked confused.

"Cheerleaders are weird." Everybody laughed at the comment.

As the boys continued to talk about the Ravens, Haley thought about her new student. She still couldn't shake the feeling of recognition that had been nagging her since lunch.

* * *

Sophia was about dial the number yet again when she heard the door open. She walked out of the kitchen and saw her father in the hallway. She quickly went and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been?" she asked, it was almost two in the morning and she was worried sick.

"I didn't have a drop." He stated as he answered her unspoken question. She felt relieved for a second but then asked again, after noticing his dark expression, which he tried to cover with a fake smile.

"I had to think so I went for a walk." She didn't believe it but let it go, knowing she wasn't going to get the real answer tonight. She watched him go to his room and soon copied as she walked to hers.

As she laid on her bed, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was going to happen. She knew there was more to this town the moment her father suggested it.

* * *

_He breathed in the fresh air as he sat on the bench. Something about this place eased his troubles, even if it was for a second. He thought about what the announcer said and felt grief as he thought about what he could have had. He was too lost in thought to hear the high heels hit the floor with each step._

"_Well, well. If it isn't the one and only Rick Grant." He could recognize that cold, emotionless voice anywhere and looked up to see Victoria Davis. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to control his rising anger. _

_She laughed, "I think I should be the one asking the questions, Rick. What the hell are you doing here in Tree Hill? I thought I made it clear that you would stay away from me and this town" _

"_Last time I checked, you lived in New York… Or is it California now? Who can ever keep track? Besides, you never said we couldn't live here." he scoffed._

"_How much will it be to get you out of here?" she asked impatiently, taking out her checkbook. _

_He smiled incredulously. "You are unbelievable." He stood up to walk away, not wanting to stay longer, but she got in the way._

"_What? I can only assume you need money judging by your appearance. And by what I've heard about you and your dr-"_

"_I don't need your help," he paused as a smirked grew on his face, "You're the one who seems to be in trouble. Remind me again why an DA showed up on my doorstep?" For a second, he actually thought that he saw some worry on her face._

"_What did you tell him?" she demanded, he was about to reply with a slide remark but then he noticed the fear in her voice._

"_The truth." He stated bluntly._

"_Why?" She said in disbelief, "Why would you do that to me? To my reputation?"_

_His anger rose as he realized what she was worried about. "It's about time the truth came out. Now, people will know who you really are." _

_Victoria looked flustered but she quickly looked up at him and grinned evilly. "You're right. This doesn't just affect me. Make sure _your_ daughter knows what she's about to face."_

_She turned around and strutted away in her high heels. He stood in the freezing darkness, shocked at how things were spinning out of control after just a couple of days. _

Rick sighed as he remembered the events that occurred a couple hours back.

"Tree Hill never changes." He muttered as he went into a troublesome sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates but I didn't have internet for a while. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon! Btw, Who else cant wait for season six of OTH!! Review and I'll update soon!!**


End file.
